The present invention relates to software that includes a user interview.
Filling out forms is a common activity in modern times. Some forms are simple and straightforward, while others are complex and difficult to understand. Over the years, software has been created to help people fill out forms. One type of software obtains, from a user, information that is needed to fill out a form. For example, software can “interview” a user by prompting the user to enter information. This information can then be processed in order to determine how the form should be filled out. Such software has been created to assist with completion of forms used in fields such as finance and law.